2014-03-20 - 7 Dead Men for What?
Iron Man usually doesn't get this friendly of a greeting when he arrives unannounced to the helicarrier. Though the armed SHIELD guards and or Mandroid armor is replaced by a single man, that of SHIELD Director Fury. Fury's trench coat flaps open as Iron Man's in front of him revealing his shield uniform beneath. The man looks Iron Man up and down, "Stark, what brings you to my door?" Iron Man did give warning! Well, when he was incoming anyway. He lands on the flight deck and enters the hanger so that he can speak with Fury. He is quiet for a moment as he reflects on his words, before he finally speaks: "I have information about the Russian Super Soldier Serum. Eight vials were saved, and they were all used by the Russian government. One survivor. Volunteers, all of them, supposedly anyway. Crippled, former military soldiers. I have names and document proof." Iron Man's hands form into fists and he forces them to release. "Seven dead men, for what? So they can have one more super soldier to keep on a leash. They didn't have a pray. This isn't right Fury. Volunteers or not, it's still human experimentation. It's unethical. They knew they had next to no chance to live, and they basically signed those men's death warrants. I have more information from their old program, that mentions conditioning and brain washing. It would need to stay anonymous, but I have medical records that back it up from Bucky's scans. I have quite a folder of data, to force people to show their cards to the public, if the U.N. will play ball." It's obvious what Tony wants to do, he wants to go to the U.N. about this, he wants Russia to pay in some way for those lost lives. But he's also asking for advice for once from Nick Fury. It may seem an odd role switch for the older man. Nick Fury gives a nod. "Statistically those are a higher rate of return than we had with Project Rebirth in the United States." He says with a frown, "Stark, you've never listened to me and you won't start now. You've always been shoot from the hip and go with your god damn gut. Screw the rest. Are you aware what happened in New York City in the last twenty-Four hours?" "Something is fishy about it, it doesn't feel right or sound right. Something is wrong. I doubt it's Skrull cause I checked reports from the scanners at the Baxter Building and Avengers Mansion, they came back clean," Iron Man states. "But this is a separate issue. If you want to address that, go to Wasp, she's the new Chairman." "As for the chances in Project Rebirth, that was also before the creation of the U.N. and its humane mandates. It was before it became public just how terrible human experimentation can be from the concentration camps of World War II. I never approved of the Project running such a high risk, its prequel created Red Skrull. Obviously, Super Soldier Programs are a bad idea, it's why I helped shut down the one that created me though its sole two test subjects," still keeping Pepper a secret, "were successes. And don't tell me you don't know Fury, cause if you don't, you are losing your touch." Fury reaches into his trench coat and produces a cigar. He clips the ends of it off. He slips into his mouth and takes lighter from his pocket then lights up the cigar. "Are you asking me if I knew one of the five permanent members of the United Nation's Security Council had restarted it's Super Soldier program?" He then looks at Iron Man for a moment as if he'd asked Fury if he was aware the sky was blue. He then says, "I got a liaison to do that." He shakes his head, "Do you really think they're not connected? There separate issues? While the Avenger's Black Panther killed a innocent Reporter, former Avenger and U.S. Billionaire Tony Stark invaded a Sovereign nation and neutered it's ability to create protection from the growing superhuman threat. That's the way the Russian Government and goose stepping Assholes setting your people up for a fall will play it in the media, you go public with this. My advise is bury this shit down deep. Worry about your kids, your expo, and what the Widow is going to do to your balls when she has a mood swing. Know that Steve would approved." Fury takes a big puff. "And I offered to buy you a drink. You did good Stark. But welcome to the real world. You protect the idiots that voted for the American Idol but not the President from the evil real world and their own dumb ass selves. Keep the file in your head or wherever it's safe. Save it for a rainy day, when Russia starts acting up again and your people aren't in hot water. Use it when it's beneficial to you." "Yes, because I so invaded, not. They opened the front door." Iron Man sounds pissed about that. "And Red Guardian be dead right now if not for James. He saved his life from Omega Red who attacked the facility while we were there. So great job Russians, they were targeted because he thought they had the super soldier serum too," Tony states. "So had a couple dozen dead on top of that." Then on to the other issue, and Iron Man states, "I don't know if that was Black Panther, if it was an innocent Reporter, and I don't even know what the hell is going on with that. I do know that T'Challa never used his passport, never advised the U.S. Government he was coming to U.S. soil, nor was his private jet registered in any arrivals. This is unlike him. Furthermore, his Avengers Holo-ID Card is registered as being in Wakanda, why would he leave that behind?" And yes, Stark only took a minute or two to come up with these answers. "I'll forward that information to Wasp in the meantime." "As for the drink, can't, it would really cause a big fight with Nat. And so you are asking me to sit on this shit and hold it for blackmail?" Iron Man curses at that thought. Nick Fury looks at Iron Man, "I said no such thing. Course everything you just said about the Black Panther is right. Did I ever say my version is the honest to God truth? Again I'm telling you what the part of America who thinks American Idol is more important than the president." He shrugs, "Anyway, you asked me what I would do if I was you. I told you. Do I suddenly have a flat top, a stupid little mustache, and sexual obsession for Spider-Man? Son, what you have in your hands is information that is radioactive. Gamma Radiation, Hulk sized problem. You drop it on the world. Make sure it can't be traced to you." A nod at that. "Alright," Iron Man states. "I'll sit on it and think about it more about what to do with it. The Avengers and heroes, desperately need good PR now, not bad. In either case, I thought I'd let you know they have no research facilities in trying to reopen it, they used what they had, and got one lucky success story from it, a second Red Guardian. Oh, and he's a dick, the original one." In case Fury didn't already know. Iron Man then turns to take his leave, though he pauses, "And thanks, for the drink offer." Nick Fury nods, "Hey Stark, take a day off or five. You earned it and you seemed like you need it. I hate to say it but the world needs Captain America. But all it got is you and me. That'll have to do. But remember even he took breaks and shared responsibility." Then he turned to head inside. If Stark got his hearing turned up he can hear Fury mutter, "God Damn HR says I don't give good fucking Pep talks and advice. I only yell, supposed to be kinder and more gentle."